<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Coffee Encounter by StarTrekkin08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603537">A Coffee Encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08'>StarTrekkin08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone comes to Kathryn's coffee rescue. ☕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chakotay &amp; Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Coffee Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The admiral was frazzled. Her alarm didn't go off due to repairs on the floor of her Starfleet apartment. She was standing in line to get a cup from her new favorite coffee and tea shop, "Brewsters." However, it looked like they were having troubles of their own with their own equipment. Kathryn looked anxiously at the chronometer on the wall. She won't be able to make her meeting on time with her coffee.</p><p>'This morning is a disaster,' she thought when she made her decision and turned to leave in a huff. Kathryn was not paying attention to where she was going and ran into a body..</p><p>'Great,' she grumbled in her mind.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," she said as she continued to move. </p><p>"It's alright, Kathryn."</p><p>Her head shot up at the face of the voice.</p><p>"Chakotay!"</p><p>"Hello, admiral. You're leaving without your coffee?" He questioned.</p><p>"Well...I...yes. I have a meeting in twenty minutes and I won't be able to make it on time if I stay."</p><p>"Where's the meeting?"</p><p>"The Hubble Room."</p><p>"I'll get your coffee for you."</p><p>"I couldn't let you-"</p><p>"My treat. You'd better get going," he said with a smile.</p><p>She nodded and smiled. "Nice to see you and thanks."</p><p>...</p><p>Kathryn was already tired of hearing the Andorian's monologue in the meeting. It didn't help her headache.</p><p>"God, I want this to be over. It is ridiculous. This all could have been sent in a message," she said under her breath.</p><p>Then she felt a tap on her shoulder belonging to one of her assistants. She held a cup of coffee and a PADD in her hands.</p><p>She whispered, "I was told you were expecting this."</p><p>Kathryn took the coffee and said, "Yes, I was. Thank you."</p><p>"Oh, and the PADD is for you as well."</p><p>She nodded, took the PADD in hand and the assistant left.</p><p>As the admiral took a drink of her coffee she read the PADD.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Enjoy your coffee, Kathryn. I checked with your assistant and it looks like you're free for lunch. I'll pick you up at your office at noon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Chakotay</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn smiled. Maybe today wasn't going to be a bad day after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written 3/24/2020.</p><p>Finally typed up 7/29/2020.</p><p>I don't own rights to Voyager.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>